Warlock and the Prince
by MegaFandomBandGeekGirl
Summary: Merlin loves Arthur. Arthur loves Merlin. Yet both are too blinded by fear of rejection (and other things) to actually tell each other. Will the two ever be truly together? This is the longer merthur story I mentioned in my first merthur fanfic. Rated M for later content. Arthur/Merlin. Fluff and Smut (because the two together make as good a combination as Arthur&Merlin xD) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So since it seems like you guys really liked Swimming in the Moonlight, I've decided to write my whole Merthur story thing I talked about...Anyway, ideas and opinions are welcome! Here's the first chapter of Warlock and the Prince! Enjoy!**

"Just don't do it again, you useless servant!" Arthur shouted at Merlin from where he sat at his table.

"What I do in my own time is my business and not anyone else's, not even your's, your Lord of Pratliness!" Merlin retorted hotly. And with that, he slammed the doors to Arthur's room and headed...he didn't know where. As long as it was far away from the Prince who made his insides burn (and in more ways than one, too) then that was all that really mattered.

The warlock sighed. He couldn't understand his feelings for Arthur. On one hand, he absolutely hated the stupid dollophead who constantly gave him horridly hard jobs, which Merlin completed without any thanks in return. Not to mention the fact that it didn't seem like Arthur would be too accepting of his magic, which the prince had no idea about yet. And Merlin didn't think he would tell him, at least not for a while. He actually quite liked his head where it was thank you very much.

And then there were the...other feelings. The ones that made Merlin grin like a girl whenever he saw the prince smiling at him, or felt his hand lying gingerly on his arm. The sorcerer couldn't deny _those _feelings. Every time he thought about them (or Arthur when he hadn't just ticked him off) Merlin's heart beat longingly for what he knew never could be.

He sighed hopelessly. Already, he was forgiving his prince. He couldn't blame him for being such a worry wart. Merlin was constantly getting into trouble and sneaking off into the middle of the night wasn't such a great idea, even if he did have his magic to protect him.

Merlin rose from his sitting position, mind decided that he would go and apologize to Arthur as soon as he could. He searched the whole castle before he finally found the prince outside of the great hall fawning over one of the many beautiful ladies who were visiting this week by order of the King. Arthur was smiling and laughing with her, which made Merlin's heart ache pointlessly. He knew he had no reason to be jealous but he just couldn't help it.

At that point, Arthur had noticed his manservant. His eyes brightened but darkened just as quickly as he saw the frustration in Merlin's eyes. Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin turned on his heel and was gone in the blink of an eye. The prince sighed and turned back to the fair Lady Rena and they continued through the castle.

There were several knights standing around when this event had happened and they now looked at each other in impatience and worry. They crowded closer together to discuss Arthur and Merlin's latest troubles.

"It seems as if those two are fighting again," Leon said with a shake of his head.

"I just wish they would shut up and jump each other already," Gwaine replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not like the whole of Camelot doesn't know how the two morons feel about each other." The others nodded in agreement.

"Maybe someday they will know what we all do," Lancelot added sadly. And with that, the knights returned to their duties, each contemplating the mysterious relationship of Arthur and his manservant.

Arthur hated himself. He knew it was his fault for causing that pained look on Merlin's face and he didn't think he would ever be able to stop seeing it in his mind. His heart throbbed sadly. Poor Merlin…

He shouldn't have yelled at him like that but he had to make it known to the servant that he didn't want him out of the castle unguarded, especially at night. He couldn't stand the idea of Merlin sneaking out. But still…maybe he had been a little harsh. The prince's mind focused once again on the sight of Merlin seeing him and Lady Rena together. He sighed in sorrow as his heart twinged again.

Arthur put his face in his hands. He knew it was wrong for him, the prince, to feel this way, especially about a servant. And even worse...a male. In the history of Camelot, nothing like this had ever happened before and he didn't know how to deal with it. He knew his father would never agree, that was clear by the hoard of ladies the king had asked to visit, simply so Arthur might hopefully find a bride. But Arthur knew (or at least hoped) that the only person he would marry was Merlin.

The prince sighed and got up from his chair, going over to grab his sword and such. He would go fight some of the knights to relieve this anxiety and maybe later find Merlin and try to apologize. Although he wasn't entirely sure why Merlin would get upset in the first place. Unless...but no. The prince would not get his hopes up about such a matter. He grabbed his sword and armor and headed out the doors, saving the thoughts for later.

**A/N: So I forgot to mention earlier that the time frame is really weird...There are characters who aren't in it till after Uther that will be in it now (mainly because I love them and they bring awesomeness to the story *cough cough* Gwaine XD). But yeah...Oh and Arthur/Gwen never existed. I haven't even decided if she'll be in it. Not that I hate her but...yeah. Alrighty then! Well I hope you liked this chapter...R&R please, advice is always welcome! I'll try to update often :) Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again guys! Warning, this scene may be a bit short...but the third chapter is better! Anyway, enjoy!**

Arthur sat waiting impatiently at his table, wondering when Merlin would appear with dinner. He questioned whether the servant was still upset with him from earlier. He hoped not…Just as he was thinking about going to find Merlin (and dinner) by himself, said servant came through the door, food in hand.

The prince's face and spirits lifted. "Merlin! There you are! I was just wondering when you would bring dinner."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thinking with your stomach again I see, sire," he replied.

Arthur grinned. He had really missed this banter today. "Very funny, you fool."

The servant laid out his food and Arthur eagerly began to eat. Merlin went over to Arthur's wardrobe to find his nightclothes. He then prepared his master's bed.

"Merlin…"Arthur began slowly, swallowing a drink of wine. "I wanted to...apologize for earlier. I realize now that I should not dictate your life away from me."

Merlin looked at him, surprised. "It-it's alright. You were only trying to keep me safe. I understand."

Arthur nodded. "Good. And about...this afternoon…."

Merlin stiffened, turning back to the bed. "What about it, sire?"

The prince shrugged. "You seemed...upset when you saw Lady Rena and I. I only wish to convey my sincerities for any sorrow I may have caused."

Merlin shook his head. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I really have no clue what you're talking about."

Arthur leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of wine. He could always tell when Merlin was lying and this was one of those times. But he decided not to push the matter further.

"Very well...and just between you and me, I find all of these ladies rather...drab. I do so wish father would stop sending them. He does not seem to notice that I have no interest in any of them and yet he still insists. It's becoming rather exhausting."

Merlin nodded silently and his heart lifted slightly at the thought that Arthur was not truly interested in the women that were being piled at him. He continued to fluff the already downy soft pillows, not noticing when as Arthur came up behind him. He turned around when he felt the prince's presence so close.

Arthur was staring at him with those big, bright blue eyes that melted Merlin's heart and made his insides squirm. He leaned against an oak bed pole and Arthur put one hand on it over Merlin's shoulder, encircling him. The prince was probably closer than necessary but neither minded.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Are we truly ok again? Am I forgiven?"

Merlin smiled at the desperation in the prince's beautiful eyes. "Of course, sire."

Arthur's lips raised in a smile. Then he looked at how close he was to Merlin and his face flamed as he stepped away slightly, much to the displeasure of his heart and body. He coughed to hide the awkward tension. "Ok then...good."

The prince changed into his sleep clothes and laid in bed. "Will that be all?" Merlin asked, standing by the door.

Arthur nodded from his bed. "Yes, of course. You may leave."

Merlin smiled his thanks and began to leave.

"Goodnight, Merlin," Arthur called before the servant was fully out the door.

Merlin turned back. "Goodnight, Arthur."

**A/N So yeah sorry again about the shortness but the next one's longer, promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlin I've decided that today's a good day for a patrol...or a walk," Arthur stated casually as the servant cleared away his morning dishes.

Merlin looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. "No hunting?"

The prince laughed. "No you idiot, no hunting."

Merlin smiled. "Alrighty then. I will prepare the horses. Should I tell the knights?"

Arthur frowned. "No I believe we will be more than capable by ourselves."

The warlock shrugged. "Ok."

With that, he headed to the stables to prepare the steeds. Arthur belted his sword around his waist, thinking to himself. Maybe it would be wise to bring along a knight or two...for safety's sake. The prince nodded. Some instinct was telling him that it was for the best. So Arthur went to search for Gwaine, Leon, and Percival.

The four all met Merlin in the courtyard. He was finishing saddling Arthur's horse and was surprised to see the three knights accompanying him.

"I thought you didn't want to bring any of the knights with us," Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged. "I had a feeling that it might be better if we had more protection."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. Usually it was him with the suspicions, not Arthur. But any who. He went back to the stables to find the knights' horses.

The group raced off a short half hour later. The forest was peaceful and alive on such a warm day. Birds chattered merrily and squirrels chased after each other in jovial fun. Arthur and Merlin rode in the front of the group, the knights staying slightly behind as they were instructed to earlier by the prince. Merlin was looking around the beautiful summertime day in joy. For once, he wasn't annoyed or pestered at having to ride through the forest at Arthur's side. Of course, maybe that was because they weren't hunting. The prince knew how much he hated _that_.

Arthur kept glancing over at his manservant and smiling at the relaxed look on his face. He had a look of true serenity, something Arthur hadn't seen in a long time.

"It's a lovely day," Arthur commented.

Merlin looked over at him. "Indeed it is. The flowers are especially beautiful in full bloom."

The prince smiled. He knew how Merlin loved flowers and was not surprised by the statement. "Yes," was all the prince replied.

Merlin looked at him in feigned shock. "What, no retort about how _girly _that is? I'm amazed, sire."

Arthur chuckled. "I can actually be kind, you know."

The sorcerer shook his head. "I would have never guessed it." He smiled his big goofy grin, which raised his overly large ears rather high. Arthur felt his heart beat harder in happiness. He truly loved Merlin, there was no doubt about that in that moment.

Just as the prince was about to reply, he saw the broken branches ahead. He put a hand up, signaling to the others to stop. They all paused, staring at the prince who had his head cocked and was listening for any sign of intruders.

There was a rustle in the bushes next to them and that was all the more warning they received before the bandits attacked.

"Attack!" A large (very _very _large) man with a bald head and a bright pink scar over half his face ran at Arthur with a broad, jagged sword. Twenty other men ran out of the trees and before the Camelot group could do anything, they were surrounded.

The fact of facing uneven odds didn't dishearten Arthur though. He pulled out his sword along with the other knights and ran towards the first brute he saw, shouting, "For Camelot!"

Three other "For Camelot"s were heard as the knights collectively raced forward on their horses and attacked the outlaws.

Merlin, who was unarmed, stumbled back on his horse in fear. Two of the bandits were heading his way. The old horse, seeing the raised swords, neighed and reared back, dropping Merlin on his hind end. Just as the men's knives were going to drop, Merlin made the decision that he was going to have to use his magic to survive. So, as subtly as he could, he made the tree branches above drop on the two intruders' heads, knocking them unconscious.

But just as those two were gone, another, even bigger, burly man appeared and sliced his sword across Merlin's arm. The warlock's magic raged and the man was blown across the path. Gwaine, who had been watching in fear for Merlin's life, raised his eyebrows in surprise. Before he could contemplate what had happened though, the knight was thrust back into the action.

Merlin gasped as pain flooded through his arm. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely. He held a hand over it tightly, searching for Arthur to make sure he was alright. Merlin spotted the prince a little ways away, fighting two bandits at once. He slayed both and looked over at Merlin. The tallest of the bandits and the scariest looking was sneaking up behind him. The prince's eyes widened in fear. Anger surged through him as he pushed his way through the fight and to Merlin's side.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. The servant frowned and turned around just in time to see the leader of the bandits sword fall. Before it could cause any damage, Arthur was there, pushing the enemy blade back with a strength he had never felt before. No one, _absolutely no one_, was going to hurt _his _Merlin.

The prince kicked the thief in his stomach before stabbing him swiftly through the chest. The bandit fell back as blood sprayed out of his chest. Without a second look, Arthur turned to his hurt manservant, who was sitting on the ground, face pale and shirt soaked with blood. Arthur took him into his arms, pressing him close.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. "Stay with me, you bloody idiot."

Merlin smiled faintly. "Even now you can't manage anything but an insult."

Arthur chuckled, touching his manservants face gently. He noticed that it had suddenly gotten quiet. Looking around, he saw the knights standing amongst a pile of dead bodies. "What are you all doing? Help me get him back to Gaius!"

The knights started moving and helped lift the prince and his servant onto a horse. Arthur kicked the horse hard in the side and they raced back to Camelot as fast as possible.

"Stay with me, Merlin," Arthur whispered. But the warlock had already passed out.

"Is he awake yet, Gaius? Is he alright? What can I do?"

Merlin heard Arthur's voice from far away. His head hurt and was pounding and the prat's loud voice didn't make it any better. He could also feel sharp stabs going through his left arm, which burned like it was on fire.

"Be quiet, you stupid prat," Merlin groaned, trying to sit. He opened his eyes.

Arthur's hair was sticking in all places, as if he had been constantly pulling it. His deep blue eyes were wide with worry and he rushed quickly to Merlin's side.

"Merlin! How are you feeling?" the prince asked anxiously.

Gaius coughed pointedly from behind him. "If I may, sire." He gave Arthur The Look.

Arthur's face flushed. "Yes of course." He stood back to let the physician do his work.

"How are you feeling, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

Merlin put a hand to his head. "My head is pounding. And my arm. It burns."

The physician nodded and went over to the table, bringing back a vial of foggy white liquid. He handed it to his ward. "Drink this. It will lessen the pain."

Merlin drank the potion, grimacing at the horrid taste. Arthur took his place beside Merlin once again, frowning like a worried mother hen.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked.

Gaius chuckled. "For the hundredth time, sire. Yes. He merely passed out from loss of blood. Now that the wound is closed, he will be fine. All he needs is rest and time to heal."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, of course." And he turned back to Merlin once again.

Gaius rolled his eyes, wishing that the two would already admit their feelings for each other. "I will be waiting outside," he put in, but neither boy heard him, each to busy with the other. Gaius walked out the door, closing it gently.

Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot, and Elyan were all waiting impatiently. "So what's happening? How is Merlin? What are they doing in there?"

Gaius raised a hand to silence the wave of questions. "Merlin will be fine. As for Arthur, well, they're both flirting a storm in there and yet neither will actually do something about it."

The knights sighed. Gwaine, who was normally first to create a snide remark, was silent. He was still thinking about what he'd seen Merlin do that morning. If what he saw was real, then that meant that the servant had magic.

"Gwaine, is everything alright?" Leon asked, concerned.

Gwaine lifted his head. "What? Oh yes, quite alright. I was just thinking about placing a bet with you fellows. Five gold pieces and a drink says that it happens by tomorrow." He smiled good heartedly, pushing the thoughts of magic out of his head.

Leon nodded. "I can agree with that. You lot should've seen the way they kept staring at each other on the ride."

And so bets were made (again) of when the prince and his servant would finally admit their feelings.

In Gaius' chambers, the prince and warlock were discussing what happened.

"I've never seen bandits so close to Camelot," Merlin remarked.

Arthur nodded, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. "Nor have I." Silence. "You know, you really had me worried back there."

The sorcerer looked away from Arthur's pressing look. "And why would you be so worried about a useless servant?"

The prince smiled. He laid a smooth hand on Merlin's sharp cheek. "Why wouldn't I? You're always getting into trouble, you know. It seems you have a talent for it." Arthur leaned closer. Merlin's eyes widened and his heart pumped faster.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered.

"Yes?" he breathed. The prince's lips were so close to his own, he didn't dare move an inch. Instead of replying, Arthur closed the space between them, crushing his lips to Merlin's.

The sensation was sweet. The warlock's heart rose as Arthur kissed him, pulling at his lips with his own. Merlin eagerly agreed and Arthur pulled him close. Their mouths moved together in beautiful synchronization.

They stayed that way till both pulled back, breathless. Arthur smiled, chuckling, and Merlin grinned with him.

"That was-that was nice," Merlin said, breaking the silence. His cheeks flamed.

The prince nodded in agreement. "It sure was."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days had passed and Merlin was finally getting back on his feet. Arthur had rarely left his side, which hadn't escaped the knights or the rest of Camelot.

Merlin was bringing up the prince's breakfast for the first time in three days. He would have gladly continued his duties the day after the attack but Arthur had insisted that Merlin recover fully before going about his normal activities. Today he had decided to wake before the prince so as to surprise him with breakfast.

The sorcerer walked through the doors, setting the tray of Arthur's favorite morning foods on the table. He opened the red velvet curtains wide, allowing sunlight to fill the room, which was in major need of cleaning. The prince groaned, putting an arm over his eyes to block out the light.

"Go away," he mumbled.

Merlin smiled in amusement. "It's a beautiful day out sire and sleeping in won't get you anywhere. Come on, up and at em!"

Arthur sat up at the sound of his favorite manservant's voice. "Merlin! What're you doing here?"

"I _am _your manservant, am I not?" Merlin stated, going to the wardrobe to find the prince's clothes for the day.

"You're feeling better then, I take it?" Arthur asked, getting out of bed.

Merlin nodded. "Loads. It's amazing what an actual break from your list of chores can do for someone."

He grinned. He had missed Merlin working for him. "Well in that case, I have a list of things that need done. My laundry needs washed, armor needs polished, horse needs brushed and just _look _at the state of this room! And let's not forget the other things..."

It was late afternoon when Merlin had finished his chores. His arm-which was healing miraculously well, thanks to a little bit of magic-was sore. The warlock was resting in one of Arthur's chairs, watching the prince go over some papers at his desk.

Arthur felt the servant's gaze and tore himself away from his work. "How are you, Merlin?"

He shrugged. "Fine sire. You?"

"I'm alright." Silence. "So umm I've been thinking...about the other day...I completely understand if you wish to act like it had never happened..."

Merlin frowned. "And why would I want to do that, you dollophead?"

Arthur grinned and came over to Merlin. "No reason...I was just making sure it's still ok to do this." And Arthur kissed him passionately, cupping Merlin's face with his calloused hands.

They pulled back, breathless. "Definitely still ok," Merlin replied.

The two moved to Arthur's bed where they could sit and hold each other comfortably. "You know, I've been thinking about when I first fell in love with your egotistical pratness..."Merlin started slowly.

Arthur looked down at him and saw Merlin's sapphire eyes looking up through thick, dark lashes. "And when was that?" The prince asked, nuzzling into Merlin's neck. The servant's breath hitched.

"When you journeyed through an innumerable amount of odds to get me the antidote for the poison I drank," he replied, entwining their hands.

Arthur kissed just under the sorcerer's ear, causing him to squirm. "I think I realized I loved you when I saw you drop to the floor after drinking the poison. I knew then that I couldn't lose you, no matter what, and would do anything to keep you with me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere."

Arthur grinned. "Good."

And with that, the prince kissed his servant with a fervent passion, like Merlin's lips were the only thing keeping him alive. He slipped his hands to Merlin's back, pressing him close. He could feel the rising in him, knew that if they didn't stop soon, he probably wouldn't be able to help himself.

Merlin's hands traveled along Arthur's chest. He could feel Arthur's strong muscles through the thin white tunic. His heart was braiding strongly, his face flaming, along with that..._other _area. All that ran through the warlock's head was how good Arthur felt, kissing him _right there_, holding him everywhere.

"Arthur-that's sooo nice," Merlin moaned as the prince did some things with his tongue that Merlin won't repeat. The prince shushed him though by pressing his lips back to Merlin's.

Neither of them heard the footsteps. Or the sound of the door opening. They _did _hear the angry shout though and at that, they leapt apart guiltily, faces bright red.

The person who had interrupted them was no other than King Uther himself. Arthur's eyes widened in fear, and he opened his mouth several times, trying to think of an explanation.

"Arthur Pendragon! I hope you have an explanation for what I've just witnessed!" Uther yelled, fuming.

Arthur once again tried to say something but couldn't. He was, for the first time in his life, speechless.

"This is why you're so adamant about not taking a wife? Because of this-this _thing _you have with the servant?! And a male at that! Do you have no respect? Can you even begin to fathom what this would look like if word got out?" Arthur bowed his head in shame. Merlin's eyes were wide with sorrow and his face was-if possible-redder than his shirt. "I will not accept this. You _will _choose a bride and stop with this nonsense!"

The king turned quickly and was out the door before Arthur could argue. A deathly silence filled the room, which was only broken by Merlin's meek voice.

"I-I should go." And before Arthur could stop him, Merlin raced through the doors and away from everyone.

Arthur and Merlin avoided each other for several days after the incident. Neither knew what Uther's decision had meant to the other. Tensions were high in the castle and only the few knights closest to the prince seemed to understand what had happened.

Gwaine and Lancelot stood talking about it, watching as Merlin and Arthur once again had an awkward run in where the servant would avert his gaze and turn from the prince as fast as was possible.

"Poor lads," Lancelot commented, heavy sorrow in his voice. "I can't believe things finally started heating up between them only for it to get an end to because of the heartless king. If only he could see how much they cared about each other."

Gwaine nodded grimly. "I think they should just stick it in Uther's face." Lancelot, who didn't advocate going against authority, silently agreed. Maybe someday the two lovers would truly be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning-Not work safe. Contains explicit content. This is the Swimming in the Moonlight chapter! There are some minor changes so it can fit into the plotline of the rest of the story but nothing too major. Thanks to everyone who's read the story this far!**

Merlin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his already uncomfortable bed, still thinking about what had happened earlier that week with Arthur. Their conversation, Uther's interruption, everything played clearly in his head as if it were only seconds ago.

Finally, after about two hours of attempting to sleep, he crawled out of bed with a sigh. It was late and the greater whole of Camelot was probably asleep. The full moon was shining bright in the sky as Merlin slipped into the outdoors. He snuck past guards and through gates until he was out of Camelot and into the forest where he might be able to think.

Merlin carefully walked through the woods until he came to a river that was secluded from sight but was not far from the Castle in case anything dire happened. Not like that mattered much, considering he had magic and was the 'most powerful warlock alive'.

The sorcerer sat down at the river's side, taking off his old boots to dip his feet in the water. Then he looked up at the starry sky and let all of his worries and thoughts pore through his head.

Arthur Pendragon groaned angrily as he rolled over in his feathered bed for the umpteenth time. Finally he laid still, staring up at the canvas roof and let out a deep breath. It was useless. There was no way he was going to sleep, not when he had a daringly cute manservant stuck on his mind.

He jumped off the bed lightly and walked out to the balcony to gaze at the mesmerizing stars. As he studied their magnificence, he wondered how Merlin was doing….

Almost as if the boy were sending him a sign, Arthur watched as Merlin snuck through the gates out of Camelot. That was strange….Where in the worlds was he going? The prince frowned worriedly. He really shouldn't be leaving the castle at night without anyone to protect him, especially when the rumors of bandits getting more daring and moving closer to the castle itself had proved true.

Anxiety passed through him in a stronger wave as he thought of the horrid idea of Merlin getting hurt or killed. The emotion was quickly followed by anger and Arthur moving quickly towards his things, pausing only to slip on boots and grab his sword before he was out the door.

Merlin hummed to himself as his foot traced magical pictures in the water. Arthur still ran through his thoughts in anyway possible. It didn't seem like he'd be leaving his head anytime soon, either.

The warlock looked up just as the trees behind him rustled. He jumped up, frightened that it was another gang of the rumored bandits. He had hoped he wouldn't encounter them. As he stood waiting for….whatever was in the forest with him, his eyes widened in surprise as only Arthur came strolling out, sword in hand. It had been a while since the servant had faced him, too nervous about what had happened to do so.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know that there are bandits in these woods? I thought you'd learn after last time." Arthur replied in a paternal tone Merlin had never heard before.

Merlin shrugged, calming down. "I couldn't sleep. This is where I come often times to think. It's rather peaceful."

The prince's shoulders relaxed and he sheathed his sword, nodding knowingly. "Yes. I found sleeping rather hard as well."

Merlin sat back down at the water's edge. "Umm, would you care to join me?" He gestured to the ground left of him and Arthur sat gratefully.

Awkward silence filled the air. Finally, he broke it. "Merlin, about that afternoon…"

Merlin looked at him with hesitant, questioning eyes. "What about it?" he asked cautiously.

Arthur surged forward. "I still meant every word I said then. My father's opinion changes nothing for me and I can only hope your stance is the same."

Merlin smiled at his prince, happy to have discovered that his feelings hadn't changed. "Of course, you prat. I've never spoke any truer."

Said prat's face lifted joyfully, his eyes shining. "Then you don't mind if I do this, do you?"

And before he could reply, Arthur leaned in and crushed his lips to Merlin's. At first the sorcerer froze in shock before soon melting into Arthur. Arthur bit his bottom lip tenderly, causing Merlin to open his mouth. He slipped his tongue in, sucking lightly on Merlin's mouth. The servant moaned in delight. Both of their lips moved sweetly together in time until finally, they broke apart for air.

Both idiots were grinning, well, like idiots. Silence filled the air, this time peaceful, before Merlin replied, "No. I definitely do not mind if you do that. I've missed it quite a lot, actually."

Arthur grinned. "So have I."

The two sat there holding hands, staring at the sky or the water and occasionally each other. Merlin continued to twirl his feet in the warm waves.

"You know," he started. "The water's actually quite nice. I think I might go for a swim." He said it casually but he felt Arthur's gaze as if it were burning right through him.

"Umm swimming sounds….nice."

Merlin grinned and stood up, turning around. He slipped of his pants and gingerly pulled off his night shirt, showing to Arthur the beautiful milky white skin and sharp muscles. Without looking back, he started into the water until it was halfway up his chest.

"Your turn, _my lord_."

Arthur's eyes widened at Merlin's seductive tone. He felt heat and hunger race through him, and he quickly stripped and swam out to meet Merlin. The prince's passion gave him courage to pull his servant to him as close as they could be. He felt his manhood tensing up at feeling Merlin so close to him and he began to kiss his face and neck eagerly. Merlin moaned as Arthur ran his hands...everywhere. When he reached Merlin's long shaft, the manservant gasped in pleasure.

Arthur grinned, tugging. "It seems as if you are enjoying that, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, squeezing Arthur's strong shoulders. "Y-yes!"

"Yes what?" Arthur whispered into Merlin's neck, tightening his hold and pulling a little faster.

"Y-yes sire!"

Arthur's smile widened as he continued to pamper his servant until he knew he was about to come. Then he released him, much to Merlin's dislike.

"Arthur!?" Merlin whined.

But the prince ignored his plea and instead turned him around. He found his sweet, round ass and slowly fit himself into Merlin. The warlock gasped in even more pleasure.

"Oh! Arthur th-that's-" his breath hitched.

Arthur pulled in and out of Merlin, steadily speeding up his pace. His hands held Merlin's hips, occasionally going to stroke his partner. Merlin squirmed and thrived in front of him. Soon, both could feel themselves coming.

"Merlin, I'm going to-" Arthur panted.

"So am I," Merlin replied breathlessly.

And with that, both lovers hit their high and released, taking deep, enjoyable breaths. When they were done, Arthur held Merlin in his arms as they walked back to lay on the grassy bank.

They held each other close and each could hear the others' heartbeat. Arthur kissed his Merlin lovingly on his head, face, neck, or anywhere else within reach. A smile played on the servant's face as he did so. Rapid thoughts ran through Arthur's head as he stroked Merlin's raven hair. The loudest and clearest though was how much he loved him. And he said as much.

"Merlin, I love you."

Merlin looked up into his prince's beautiful blue eyes and said the new most truthful words he would ever say. "I love you too."

Just as they were getting comfortable, the trees rustled again. Arthur shot up instinctively and grabbed his sword, pushing Merlin behind him. Out of the bushes, much to the dislike of Arthur, came a group of 7 or 8 bandits who stared at the two naked boys maliciously.

Merlin groaned from behind him. "Well crap…."

**A/N: Haha cliff hangers! The bane of readers' existence XD I'll try to write more soon! Don't forget to R and R! Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well boys, looks like we've found us some..._entertainment_." The raiders all laughed loudly, looking at each other. From what Merlin could tell, the smallest was over six feet tall and the group had an absolutely horrid stench. The warlock wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Arthur stood tall in his full nakedness, sword arm stretched out threateningly towards the group of thieves. "Leave now or you will sincerely regret it," he warned in a low voice.

This caused them to all laugh again. They pulled out their swords and the same man who spoke earlier (who Merlin assumed was the leader) spoke again. "Do you really think one man such as yourself stands a chance against the ten of us? You are outnumbered, boy." The leader looked away and saw the royal crest on his shirt lying on the ground. His eyes widened and his evil grin got bigger. He turned back to his men, chuckling. "It seems as if we have royalty in our presence. This just got a lot more interesting." With those words, the brute waved a hand and the men attacked.

The prince ran forward to fight them, although it was unreasonable to think he could actually defeat all ten at once. Merlin watched the fight with wide eyes and in his heart, he knew now was the time to use his magic. There was no way Arthur would be able to do this himself and Merlin truly felt that it was time for the prince to know.

So the warlock stepped out from behind the man who was trying to protect him. Three men who weren't fighting Arthur headed straight for Merlin. The prince noticed and his eyebrows rose in anger. "Merlin right now is not the time to play hero!" _Clash. _Arthur swung his sword, beating back men.

Merlin took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do. "Arthur...please don't hate me for this," he said to the prince who frowned while trying to block a hit. "Do as I say! Duck!" Merlin shouted to his lord.

Arthur looked at him like he was crazy. "What-?"

Merlin waved a hand out, eyes flashing gold, and yelled, "_Firbenze haulfimor!_"

A line of sharp fire raced from the warlock's hand and towards the bandits. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he ducked just in time for the flames to roar over his head and go through the outlaws chests, killing them instantly. After the fire had hit each robber, it disappeared into thin air, as if it had never existed at all. Silence encompassed the clearing.

Merlin breathed deeply, stumbling slightly. He had not expected the spell to take so much out of him. Once he was sure he could stand without falling, he looked towards Arthur. The prince was sitting on the ground staring at him with an open mouth and betrayal in his eyes. Fear washed through Merlin. He didn't know how the prince was going to accept his magic. He had took a chance, only thinking about saving Arthur's life and now he knew he would have to pay for that.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, taking a step towards him. He raised a hand and Merlin stopped.

"Don't...just don't." Arthur looked away, standing up and putting his clothes on. Then he walked back to the castle, leaving Merlin to watch him go.

Merlin sat on the bench, fidgeting. He had just told Gaius what had happened last night...well, more like the part with the bandits. And now Gaius was quiet, thinking through what he was told. The warlock sighed for what must've been the thousandth time.

Finally, Gaius looked at his ward. "Merlin, all I can say is that no guards have come to take you away yet, meaning Arthur hasn't told your secret. I think it would be best if you went to talk to him. Maybe he will be more understanding today."

Merlin nodded fearfully. "Yes...alright. I'll try to talk to him."

The sorcerer stood up and walked out of the room, heading towards Arthur's chambers cautiously. It was early afternoon and Merlin hadn't yet visited his lord to wake him, to fearful that Arthur would have him arrested on the spot. But now...he had to talk to him. Merlin got to his chambers rather quickly and paced outside of the door several times, ignoring the guard's look, before finally knocking on the lightly and walking in.

The curtains were closed and the prince was still in bed, a thick blanket pulled over his head. "George, I've told you! I do not wish to be disturbed!" Arthur shouted as Merlin coughed lightly.

"Sire...It's me. Merlin."

Merlin could feel the tension in the room as Arthur slowly sat up, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin wriggled uncomfortably under his sire's angry glare. "Arthur, I just wanted to apologize...for last night."

Arthur stood up angrily, heat boiling in his chest. The reminder of last night, of the betrayal he had felt, made him even madder. He couldn't believe his servant had the nerve to come talk to him about...about _magic_! Especially after hiding it for so long!

Arthur shook his head, walking around. He didn't care if he was still shirtless. He was just so mad! "How could you?" he finally burst out. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Merlin hung his head in shame. "I-I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry! I'm just upset that you didn't share this with me! How could you betray me like this, Merlin? I trusted you!" Arthur shouted. He paused, taking deep breaths to calm his roaring anger. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even that mad that Merlin had magic. He was just pissed that the servant had never thought to tell him.

Merlin looked up as an angry heat rushed through him at Arthur's stupid insolence. "Why did I never tell the son of the greatest magic hunter that I had magic? Hmm let me think about that Arthur as I'm tied to a stake and burned! You know why the hell I couldn't tell you!"

The prince's eyes darkened in sorrow. Had Merlin really that little trust? Did he really assume that Arthur would just automatically throw him in the dungeons and tell his father that the servant was a warlock?

"Why-why would you assume that would be my position?" Arthur murmured softly, leaning against a wall and staring at the servant with wide eyes. He truly was hurt.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that if your father suspects anyone-even innocents-of committing magic, he kills them where they stand. Not to mention the fact that I've already been thrown in the dungeons for suspicion of magic before. If Uther found out I really did have magic, he'd have me murdered in a heartbeat!"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, not liking the idea of Merlin on the stake. "I wouldn't have let that happened," he muttered.

"I wasn't going to make you have to choose. It wouldn't have been fair, making you side with me or your father. That's not my goal. And Arthur, this isn't my fault. I don't practice sorcery. I was born this way." Merlin looked up cautiously at this statement, trying not to be distracted by his prince's gorgeous structure. He really wished Arthur had put on a shirt….

Arthur nodded. Then a thought struck him. "How many times have you...used it without me, or anyone, knowing?"

Merlin shrugged guiltily. "Here and there...I mainly use it to protect you. That's what the dragon said it was intended for anyway."

The lord's eyes rose. "Dragon?"

The sorcerer looked away. "Uh...whoops...maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…"

Arthur sighed, trying to clear his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok so who else knows about this?"

Merlin shrugged again. "Only Gaius and my mother...oh and Lancelot...he, uh, kinda saw me using it to save your arse one time…."

Arthur rolled his eyes. _Of course _Lancelot would know...He always had his suspicions about the knight and the fact that he knew before the prince makes him slightly jealous. But Arthur pushed that away. There were more pressing issues on hand.

"Have you...have you ever used your magic for evil?" Arthur choked out, hating to have to ask the question.

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. "No, absolutely not! I've only used my powers to protect you! And sure there was an occasional time where it would help me with my chores but I've never done anything bad with it. I swear!"

Arthur nodded, convinced by Merlin's sincerity. "Ok then...ok."

The warlock looked surprised. "That's-that's it? No more berating? You're not going to tell your father?"

The prince stared at his servant. "I won't tell my father...you're not evil. I see no reason to have you killed for a gift that has only saved mine and others' lives."

Merlin sighed in relief. His gaze wandered downwards...again. Arthur grinned, noticing. "Umm do you think you could...uh, put a shirt on now?" Merlin asked as the prince walked slowly towards him.

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's arms. "Now why would I do that? It seems someone is quite enjoying the view…"

Merlin groaned as Arthur placed his lips lightly on the servant's neck, pulling off the handkerchief with an aching slowness. Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling him closer. His stomach fluttered in pleasure as Arthur sucked on his neck gently.

_Knock Knock._

The two jumped apart guiltily. "Um-who is it?" Arthur asked in a strangled voice.

"The King requires your presence in the court immediately, sire," a guard's voice announced through the thick door.

"Alright. Thank you. Tell him I will be with him shortly," he replied. Arthur got dressed, giving Merlin a pointed look. "We will finish this….discussion, later." And with a smirk, he walked out the doors, leaving Merlin behind.

Merlin shook his head, grinning. "Prat."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, you're finally out of bed, I see," Uther proclaimed from his throne. Arthur bowed his head in respect, ignoring the comment. "I called for you on a matter of great importance. Betrothal."

Arthur looked up, eyebrows raised. "I am sure I will find a more than suitable bride within time. Why the need to discuss this matter now?"

Uther shook his head. "No. You no longer have a choice. I have spoken to King Lithren and we both agree that what better way is there to unite our kingdoms as a sign of new peace than through marriage. You know of Princess Arlene?"

The prince frowned, trying to recall the princess. A beautiful face with bouncing ginger curls popped into his head. "Yes…" Arthur said slowly.

The king dipped his head. "She is to be your bride. We completed the betrothal agreements last night. Lithren and his daughter will be here shortly. You will be there to greet them with me." Arthur nodded reluctantly and began to turn. "Oh, and I shan't need to remind you about that business with your servant. I do not wish him to be there when we meet the other royals." Uther's voice was dark.

Arthur's shoulders tightened. "Yes father."

Merlin was waiting eagerly for Arthur's return. When the prince walked through the doors fuming, his eyebrows pinched together in worry. "What is it?" he asked, standing up.

Arthur went to the balcony, which Merlin had opened to let refreshing air into the room. He rubbed his face with a hand in deep thought. "My father," he started slowly, not knowing how nor wanting to tell the warlock. "My father has betrothed me to Princess Arlene of Calshur. She and her father will be here soon."

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise and his heart ached. The only sound he could manage was a quiet, "Oh."

Arthur turned quickly towards Merlin, bringing him in close. "I will do my best to not let this happen, Merlin. Know that you are the only person who shall ever truly have my heart."

Merlin squeezed his prince tightly. "I know. But Arthur...I will understand if it does not become possible for us to be together. You are going to be King someday and will surely have to take a Queen. Do not let insignificant me get in the way of your future."

Arthur pulled back, looking Merlin in the eyes with more sincerity than should be possible. "Merlin, you _are _my future."

The welcoming feast was well underway. Arthur sat next to his wife-to-be, Arlene, and the two chatted pleasantly. If not for the fact that Arthur was being forced to marry her, he might've taken a strong liking to the girl. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. With her shining auburn hair, deep chocolatey eyes, and well built frame, she had the eyes of almost every knight, lord, and even lady in the room.

Merlin walked back and forth, serving wine and food to the royals as he normally did at feasts such as these. He kept a wary eye on the princess, who was rather beautiful. But Merlin knew that outer appearances didn't always matter. Arlene could be the most extraordinary looking person in the world and yet if she didn't have a heart or brains Arthur wouldn't even give her a second glance. Accept… he _was_. In fact, the prince looked rather happy in the company of Arlene, which made Merlin's heart twinge every now and then in useless jealousy. If it weren't for the reassuring looks he gave the warlock every now and then, Merlin would've swore he'd gone crazy.

The entertainment for the night was a widely known group of musicians that played fair folk songs for the royals to dance to. Arlene and Arthur sat through the first one, laughing lightly but when the second song played, the princess' eyes widened in excitement.

"I absolutely love this song!" she said happily.

Arthur smiled. He knew the polite thing to do was ask her to dance and considering the glare he was receiving from his father, he decided he should probably do just that. He stood and offered his hand graciously. "Would you care to dance, princess?"

Arlene smiled sweetly. "Why of course, my lord."

The two walked out to the dance floor. Merlin stood behind the chairs, glaring at the action. During the dance, Arthur decided that Arlene was a kind girl and he might be able to convince her to talk to their fathers about the whole betrothal thing. He thought she would more than likely agree with him on the matter. And plus, if the two became friends, their kingdoms could still easily unite through that. As long as peace was achieved, Arthur didn't think his father would mind too much about the path there.

Merlin was walking back to Arthur's chambers when he ran into the princess (quite literally), not seeing her over the prince's large basket of clothes. They both fell to the floor with surprised 'oompfs'. After Merlin had got up, he saw who it was and panicked. He instantly went to help her up.

"I am so sorry," he apologized, face red in embarrassment. He knew he didn't like the girl because of the whole Arthur thing but that didn't mean he could be rude to a royal. He stood her up gingerly and she smiled.

"Oh that's quite alright. I've always been awfully clumsy," she replied with a bright smile.

Merlin grinned. "Same here. I never hear the end about my bumbling feet."

She laughed. "Well anyone would be stumbling if they had to carry that heavy basket all by themselves."

"You have no idea. I swear Arthur has more clothes than a girl," Merlin said with a shake of his head. He bent over and began picking up the prince's clothes.

"Those are Arthur's, are they? He really shouldn't be so cruel as to make you carry the large thing by yourself," Arlene said, helping Merlin gather the spilled clothes.

Merlin smiled. This girl was quite nice and as much as he hated to admit, he couldn't really dislike her too much. If Arthur did have to marry her than maybe she would ridicule him for being so harsh to the poor servant.

"Well, I'm sorry again. And thanks!" Merlin called as he started towards Arthur's chambers and Arlene walked the other way.

"Of course! Oh, what's your name?"

The warlock grinned. A royal actually polite enough to ask his name? Bonus! "Merlin. Good night, Princess."

Arlene smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Merlin."

Merlin was considerably a lot more cheerful when he reached the prince's chambers. Arthur's to-be wife really wasn't bad...you know, accept for the to-be wife part, which, hopefully the prince had a plan for.

As the manservant walked through the doors he found Arthur already in his night clothes. Merlin went to the wardrobe and set the basket of fresh clothes inside for folding tomorrow. "How was the feast, sire?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "It went well. Arlene is rather nice."

"Yes she is. I've just met her," Merlin replied.

Arthur raised a brow. "And?"

The sorcerer grinned. "And she said the same thing everyone else says; that you work me too hard!"

Arthur laughed and threw a pillow towards the warlock's head. "_Mer_lin!"

**A/N: So now might be a good time to mention that Morgana isn't in this story...in case any of you were wondering. Any who, I have the plot figured out for the rest of the book...I can't wait to get typing! I've been sick these past few days, hence the extreme uploading. Once school starts in a couple days that probably won't be happening...But I'll try my best! Thanks to all of you who have added this to your favorites/alerts list!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is kinda inspired by episode 10 season 2 so if it seems familiar, that's why.**

The shadow was long and mysterious. It moved through the dark corridors like night itself. Every time it came to a light or a guard, both would be out so quick that if you had blinked, you would have missed the threatening sheet of black that loomed over both before everything went dark.

The shadow continued stealthily down the hall, one destination in mind; the prince's chambers. Upon reaching the lit, guarded hallway, the shadow paused, waiting for the guard to turn before performing its spell. The guard and light blacked out and the shadow slipped under Prince Arthur's door.

Once inside, the darkness took the shape of a beautiful sorceress. She was cloaked in black and the room was too dark to tell her features. She smiled wickedly at the sleeping and seemed to float over to his bedside. She drew out a vial of what looked like pink fog, unstopping it near the Prince's face. The fog lifted out and Arthur breathed it in deeply. He stirred as the last bit of potion floated into his mouth. The sorceress was quick to disappear into her shadow form as the prince slowly opened his eyes.

Arthur sat up halfway, looking around dumbly. He thought he had smelled...roses? And maybe heard a creak of the floor boards. But as he studied the room, all he saw were shadows and decided that it must have only been a dream.

When Merlin walked into Arthur's room at the right time (for once) he was surprised to find the prince already awake and dressed. He put his breakfast on the table and he went over and started eating.

"Good morning, Arthur," Merlin greeted, surprised that the prince had not said anything first (like an insult) as usual.

Arthur simply grunted and continued eating. Merlin's eyebrows rose in shock. It looks like _some_one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Maybe a hug from a certain cute warlock would make him feel better. Merlin went over and wrapped his arms around his prince in a comforting way. Arthur stopped chewing and looked up at Merlin suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked around a mouthful of bacon.

Merlin let go in confusion. "Umm...trying to make you feel better?"

"And a hug's supposed to do that?" the prince stated rudely.

The servant backed away. "Ok then...jeez someone's grumpy today."

Arthur's eyes bulged at his manservant's unrespectable remark but he decided to ignore it. Instead, he brought up the topic that was on his mind. "Merlin, I need you to run to the lower town and buy me some flowers."

"Flowers?" he asked confusedly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you moron. I need them for Arlene." At her name, a dreamy look came over his face. "Ah sweet Arlene. I had such wonderful dreams about her last night."

Merlin frowned, his heart aching. Why was he saying such things in front of him? Had Arthur changed his mind from the other night?

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied quietly before starting on his long list of chores.

After finishing breakfast, Arthur got up and went towards the door. "I'm off to see Arlene. Don't forget to buy me those flowers."

"Yes, sire," Merlin answered in a meek voice. But Arthur didn't here because he was already out the door and headed towards Princess Arlene's rooms.

Merlin moped about all day in a hopeless state. All of the knights soon noticed the servant's sorrow and were quick to comfort him, assuring him that Arthur was only pretending for the sake of the King.

But Merlin didn't seem to believe them and went back to his chores just as depressed. Every time Merlin saw him, Arthur was wrapped around Arlene. And when he wasn't with the princess it was Arlene this and Arlene that. Merlin stayed silent the whole time, is heart breaking a little more each time he heard the princess' name.

And so Merlin endured his sorrow for three days until on the fourth day, when Arthur was on another speech about Arlene, Merlin finally snapped.

"Arthur would you shut up about Arlene for one fudging second?! What about me? You haven't kissed me or hugged me or even given a kind look in days! I thought _I _was the one you loved," the warlock said anxiously.

The prince only stared at him in confusion, then anger. "How dare you speak to me in such a way! I am the prince! Now because you are my friend and I have some compassion I won't throw you in the stocks. However, if you interrupt or insult me or the princess again, I will have no choice but to punish you. Now leave my presence before I change my mind."

Merlin was shocked. Tears filled his eyes and he ran out of the chambers without a second glance. How could he have been so harsh? Merlin had thought...he had thought Arthur had loved him. Obviously he was wrong.

The warlock was on his way back to his own chambers when he heard the whispers. He looked around and realized that he was near the visiting royal's rooms. Bits and pieces of their conversation floated out to him and he was just about to walk past and ignore it until he heard Arthur's name.

"Arthur is such a fool. He was quite easy to control. One simple potion and I have him wrapped around my finger," Arlene said and not in her usually kind voice. That froze Merlin to the floor, listening for more. "I can't wait for our wedding day. Then the whole of Camelot will be in our hands."

"Yes, my daughter. You are doing a fine job," King Lethrin replied.

Merlin took a glance in and saw wisps of silver leaking from Arlene's fingers and into a pot. He could feel the heat of magic from where he stood and he had to control himself not to burst in and defeat the evil royals in that instant. He raced away from the two as fast as he could, his heart beating frantically. At least he knew why Arthur was being a dumb prat now…

He crashed through the physician's door, story already on his tongue.

"Gaius! You'll _never _believe what I've just heard!"


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin sat silently, waiting for Gaius' reaction. The physician's face was scrunched together in deep thought.

Finally, he spoke. "If what you say is true, Merlin, then we should fear for Arthur and Camelot. Being under a sorceress' love potion is very difficult get out of."

"But there _is _a way, right? Arthur won't be stuck like this forever, will he? Oh lords Gaius what if he is! We have to help him! I can't live with the thought of him marrying _her._" The warlock was pacing the room, panicked. He would die if his true Arthur never came back to him.

"Calm down, Merlin. First we must see if he really is under a spell. He will have forgotten about your magic if he is for the love potion will have canceled out any other form of love in his mind. Arthur loved you, _all _of you, even the magic, hence why the memory will be gone, destroyed by the love potion."

Merlin nodded. "Ok Gaius. I'll go talk to him." He headed for the door.

"Merlin, please be careful!" The physician shouted after his ward. With a shake of his head, he sighed and began rummaging through his books, looking for a cure for this horrid mess.

Merlin knocked quietly on the prince's door, hoping he wasn't out with Arlene again. He desperately needed to find out whether the love potion was true or not. When a "come in" sounded from inside, Merlin took a breath and walked in.

Arthur looked up and frowned. "You again? I thought I told you to-"

"Sire, I am terribly sorry but I must speak to you of something important," the warlock cut in before the prat could finish his sentence.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Very well. What is it?"

Merlin sighed. "Do you remember what I told you the day Princess Arlene arrived?"

Arthur's eyes darkened in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The servant gulped nervously. If he told Arthur when he didn't remember, what would his reaction be? Merlin didn't think of what could happen to him, though. He cared far too much for Arthur to let anything stand in his way. "I told you about my magic, remember?"

For what felt like a long time, Merlin stood there, frozen in fear. Arthur's face showed only more confusion until he broke out laughing, causing him to frown.

"You, Merlin? You couldn't possibly have magic. You're too...clumsy and daft," the prince said, chuckling. "Don't bother me with such meaningless talk. I'm quite busy. Although I thank you for the laugh. Things have been a bit boring."

Merlin's face dropped in sorrow. So it was true. His prince really was being controlled by the witch. At least now Merlin knew that his ignorance wasn't his fault...at least, all the time. The warlock started a slow walk back to Gaius' chambers to confirm the news. Halfway there though he felt two strong sets of arms pull him into a separate room. He panicked and his magic almost flared, thinking it was the visiting princess and king. When he looked up though, it was only Gwaine and Lancelot.

Merlin stood angrily, wondering why these two had to scare the pants off of him. He wiped the dirt off of his trousers before glaring at the two knights. "What was that for?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright," Lancelot said. "We saw you come back from Arthur looking so sad and decided we should, uh, give you a pep talk of sorts."

Merlin sighed and looked away. "Oh. That. Well...Arthur's not himself."

Gwaine nodded. "We noticed. He hasn't been giving you his normal lost puppy look. What's going on with him?"

The warlock scratched his head. "I think I might have figured it out...it seems silly but I swear it's true."

Lancelot's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

Merlin hesitated only a moment before diving into his theories. "Gaius and I think that Arthur is under Princess Arlene's love spell." He told them what he had overheard from the royals. The knights didn't look happy at all.

"Well it must be broken! If Arthur doesn't find out then the whole of Camelot will be put in danger! Not to mention the fact that we can't let him marry a _sorceress_! King Uther will go beserk!" Lancelot announced at the end of Merlin's speech. The servant looked away, blushing. Gwaine was pretty sure he understood why but didn't mention it. If Merlin didn't want anyone to know, then it wasn't his secret to tell. He trusted the warlock enough to give him that.

"Yes, I know. Gaius is looking for the cure as we speak. We should go to him, see what he's found," Merlin replied.

The two knights nodded. "Yes, alright. We shall, er, accompany you."

The group of three exited the side room-really, Merlin had _no _idea where they had been-and started walking back to the physician's chambers. Once they had reached it, Gaius looked up in relief.

"_There _you are, Merlin." He noticed the Gwaine and Lancelot with him and huffed. "I was wondering what took you so long. I've found a cure, that is, of course, if it's true."

Merlin nodded and his eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

Gaius grinned to himself. He looked from one of the many books in front of him and began to read. "_Only the kiss from one's true love can break any form of a love spell. The cursed's true love must kiss him or her before the castor of the spell does. Once they have, they will forever more be under the magician's spell._"

Merlin frowned. Oh no...how would they know who should kiss Arthur? Merlin was fairly sure it was him, but what if they were wrong? And what if Arthur had already kissed Arlene? Then what? Would that mean that Arthur would be controlled by the sorceress for the rest of his life?

"Well, Merlin, what are you waiting for?" Gwaine asked with a chuckle, slapping him on the back. "Go kiss your princess."

"B-but what if it doesn't work? What if we're too late? Or worse, what if I'm not really Arthur's true love?" Merlin asked nervously, squeezing his hand. The other three men rolled their eyes, knowing the latter to be very _not _true. They had seen the way that the servant and prince would stare at each other, like they wanted go at it right there on the spot. There was no way that they weren't each other's true loves.

Lancelot sighed. "Well you won't know till you try, will you?"

Merlin nodded. "Alright. Let's do this." He walked out of Gaius's room, the knights following. The first place they went to was Arthur's rooms, which were empty. They asked the guard outside of his chambers of his whereabouts.

"He went out on a ride with the Princess Arlene," the guard replied smoothly, not moving from his stiff position.

Merlin groaned. "Oh no...he always takes ladies out on rides when he wants to kiss them!"

Gwaine looked at him, curious. "And you would know…?"

Merlin huffed. "Because I normally get dragged along to them. It's either a picnic or a ride and that's when he makes his 'big move'." He rolled his eyes and began racing away from the two knights who watched him. "I have to find him before he kisses her!"

The warlock raced out of the castle. He spotted a horse being taken away by a stable boy and hopped on. "Sorry!" he called as the horse galloped into the woods. He took the path he knew Arthur would have taken, urging the horse faster and faster. Merlin's heart was in his throat with fear and nerves. He really hoped he still had time.

Merlin turned into the meadow clearing he knew Arthur would have went to. Sure enough, there were the prince and princess. The warlock jumped off the horse just as Arthur and Arlene's lips met.

"No!"


	10. Chapter 10

The prince and princess pulled apart at Merlin's cry. Arthur's face reddened in anger once he saw who had interrupted his kiss with the lovely Arlene.

"_Mer_lin! How dare you! What in the worlds do you think you're doing?" Arthur shouted at his idiotic manservant.

But Merlin wasn't listening. He was pacing around the meadow, unshed tears in his eyes, mumbling frantically. "I'm too late...I can't believe this...now he's...he's _gone._ Oh and Camelot is sooo screwed now. I don't even _want _to know what the dragon's going to say..."

Arthur went up to his hysteric manservant, stopping him. "I command you as your prince to explain to me what is going on!"

Merlin let out a deep breath. He _had _to tell him. Merlin wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't. Even if it did get him thrown in the dungeons or killed...at this point, he could only think of Arthur.

"What I'm going to tell you is crazy but true, very very true. And you just have to listen to me, alright? Just listen." Arthur saw and heard Merlin's urgency and nodded once, frowning in worry. The warlock took that as his cue to continue. He sighed nervously before pushing onward. "Princess Arlene is a sorceress and she has you under a love spell!"

"What -" Arthur started but Merlin cut him off.

"I overheard her and her father and Gaius found the cure being true love's kiss but if the witch who cast the spell kisses you first then all is lost. Camelot is in grave danger, Arthur." Merlin looked at the prince in fear. He had no idea what was going through his mind right now but he could only hope that he believed him.

Arthur was thinking hard about the servant's words. Merlin had (unfortunately) a knack for spotting bad guys.

"Say I were to believe you," Arthur started.

Arlene, who had been quiet the whole time, interrupted angrily, "Arthur, you can't really bel-"

The prince held up a hand to silence her. "Tell me who I must kiss to break the spell."

Merlin flushed in embarrassment at that. "Me, Arthur. You'd have to kiss me."

Arthur laughed. "You have _got _to be kidding me!" When he saw the servant's determined face, he stopped, frozen in disbelief. "I am _not _kissing you. No way!"

Merlin huffed angrily and looked at the too smug princess. Making up his mind, he said, "Fine. If you won't kiss me then I'll kiss you."

And before he could argue (or Merlin could lose his nerve) the warlock pressed his lips to the prince's.

At first, Arthur stood still in shock. Then, he felt as if a dark cloth were lifting from his eyes and he could finally see clearly again. His heart beat faster at the feel of Merlin's lips on his and he kissed his warlock with the hunger of a starving man who had a large steak thrown to him. He kissed Merlin until his lungs were begging for air and felt as if he would pass out at any second. Only then did he release his Merlin. The idiot had a wide grin on his face.

"So I take it you've changed your mind then?" he asked.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "About her? Oh definitely. Especially since I have a beautiful warlock to kiss me like that whenever I wish." Merlin blushed and both turned to take care of the whole evil princess business.

"Princess Arlene, you under arrest for using sorcery and enchanting the prince." Arthur took a step forward to capture the witch.

Arlene stepped back, an evil smile stretched across her face. "You really think I'll come that easy? Think again, Prince Arthur. Your kind could never capture me!" And with a snap of her fingers, the sorceress was consumed by a scarlet fire and disappeared from sight before Arthur or Merlin could move.

Arthur frowned. "We must get back to Camelot and warn the guards."

Merlin nodded and both walked over to the horse Merlin had rode here. They raced as fast as they could to Camelot and into the throne room where King Uther would most likely be sitting.

"Father! Sound the guards, there is a sorceress on the loose!" Arthur exclaimed.

Uther looked up from his discussion with one of the stuffy old councilmen. "Sorceress? Who? Where?"

"Princess Arlene! We were down in the forest when Merlin saved me. Apparently I was under some love spell and he, uh, broke it with a cure Gaius formed," Arthur rushed. "She disappeared in fire once the spell was broken. Do you have the whereabouts of King Lithren?"

Uther shook his head. "No. Arrange search parties. Go find this sorceress. We will talk more about this later."

Arthur nodded and he and Merlin walked out the door. He stopped Merlin in the hall. "I want you to stay here."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. You and I both know that I'm the only one who may be capable of defeating of her."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, I want you to stay safe. Don't make it an order."

"Arthur, when are you going to get it through your thick skull that where you go, I go? I'm not letting you hunt her alone. She's already taken you once and I'm not going to let that happen again," Merlin stated stubbornly.

Arthur could only nod grudgingly. "If you're that determined, fine. But you don't leave my sight."

Merlin agreed and the two raced off to gather groups to find the witch.

Neither Arlene or Lithren were found anywhere in or out of Camelot. They did find sources of magic in the royals' rooms, however, proving that they were indeed using sorcery.

In the end, Arthur gave up the hunt, knowing that they were long gone. He explained the long story to Uther, still leaving out the real cure. He knew his father wouldn't exactly approve of that. Yet, anyway. Once he was done, he headed up to his room to find a waiting Merlin. The two had their own form of reunion which resulted in an uncomfortable guard who had to stand outside the prince's chambers the whole time.

As for the cure, many still question how it was possible after the witch had kiss him. One theory was that Merlin had not truly seen the two kiss, thus allowing his kiss to still work.

The more likely idea, the one known by Arthur and Merlin's closest friends, was that somewhere deep in Arthur's subconsciousness, there was still a part of him that loved Merlin so completely and purely that no amount or strength of magic could change it. That was the story told by the knights, and, of course, Gaius. In a world filled with magic, anything was possible.

**A/N: So I know this seems like the perfect place to end but...no, not yet. I have a waaaay better ending and there's still some awesome plot left which I can't wait to write! Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed, especially my anonymous guest reviewer. I will definitely fix the story soon. Thanks so much for your time and I'm glad you all seem to be liking this! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Warning-Not work safe. This scene has some explicit content so if you're not into that kind of thing, just ignore :)**

The next couple of weeks went rather normal. Well, as normal as they could be in Camelot, what with warlocks and princes and weird beasts and evil magic and such. But anyway, today was a semi normal day. The prince and his warlock were on a picnic, unknowing to King Uther who would simply die of anger if he knew. Arthur had decided to take Merlin out as a surprise (and an apology) for putting him through so much work while he attended royal affairs.

It was the end of summer and one of the very few warm days left in Camelot. The sun was shining brightly on the two who sat in a clearing far from view. Trees encompassed them on all sides and beautiful yellow flowers (Merlin's favorite) were scattered here and there. Arthur and Merlin were talking jovially and laughing. The prince was asking Merlin about his childhood and as the warlock would explain, pictures of a short, large eared Merlin ran through Arthur's head, causing him to grin widely.

"What about you? Anything interesting?" Merlin asked with a smile.

Arthur let out a breath. "Hmm...Well there was this one time…." And he proceeded to tell Merlin about how he played such a big trick on the Head Cook by putting tons of live chickens, horses, goats and other animals into the kitchen when he was about 7 or so and Uther was so mad that he threatened to lock Arthur in the dungeons. This, in turn, caused a very scared Arthur to run away into the forest where he got lost and wasn't found for four days. "Father was so worried that by way of apology, he let me eat any food I want and bought me my first horse, Hengroen. Of course, the whole eat whatever I want thing wasn't too smart because I ended up with a huge stomach ache from all of the sweets and Gaius made me drink this disgusting potion to cure it."

"When aren't Gaius' potions gross?" Merlin commented.

Arthur laughed. "True. Very true. You work with him, what is in those cures? Feet?"

Merlin pulled the straightest face he could. "I really have no idea."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, at least they work...how is he, by the way?"

"Gaius? Oh, well, he's Gaius," Merlin replied. "He always complains about how he's not as young as he used to be but he's getting along fairly well."

"How old is Gaius? Does anyone know?" Arthur asked in a little kid form of curiosity.

Merlin laughed. "I don't think anyone'd dare ask. Gaius has this...uh, formidable disposition."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You mean his 'look'? Yeah, understood."

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Merlin was looking around at the world in awe and it never ceased to amaze the prince how connected to nature Merlin was. He watched the warlock's blissful face and his heart warmed. Those big dorky ears were raised in a smile and his blue eyes were shining. Arthur desperately wanted to kiss him, so he did. He crawled over to his sorcerer and pressed his lips lightly to Merlin's then sat back right in front of him, entwining their hands.

Merlin looked at him with a shy smile. "Arthur, if you're going to kiss me, you might as well make it worthwhile." He arched an eyebrow in a 'you-know-what-i-mean' look.

Arthur grinned widely and kissed him again, this time practically tackling him to the ground. Merlin moaned in pleasure as his prince gradually kissed him down his face, neck and finally peppered little kisses all over his collarbone. He gently tugged the servant's neckerchief free and slipped him out of his shirt, exposing Merlin's beautiful, milky white skin. His tongue trailed down his chest, causing goose bumps to rise on Merlin's arms. The warlock combed his fingers through his golden hair lovingly. Then he brought his princes lips back to his, pushing him onto his back.

Merlin unbuttoned Arthur's soft tunic and pulled it off of him. He laid his palms on Arthur's strong chest and sighed happily. "I will always love looking at you. You're so beautiful."

Arthur's body warmed and he flushed cutely, staring at his Merlin's adorable face. He gave no warning before pushing Merlin back onto his back and kissing him with a longing stronger than any before. He continued to kiss his warlock while pulling his pants down, revealing Merlin's hard shaft. He smiled seductively before wrapping his lips firmly around Merlin. He groaned in pleasure and tried his hardest not to buck into Arthur's tight lips. The prince pulled at Merlin's cock, sucking first lightly and then harder and faster.

"A-Arthur! Please don't-s-stop!" Merlin groaned loudly. The prince smiled and sped up his pace. Finally, Merlin shot his warm sticky liquid into Arthur's mouth and he swallowed.

The warlock was panting and staring at Arthur, eyes full of love. Arthur wasn't finished. He dropped his own pants and brought Merlin's ass up to his cock, pushing in very slowly. _Next time I'll have to bring the oil_, he remarked before finally filling Merlin with himself. Merlin moaned and writhed on the ground under the prince. Arthur pushed in and out, slowly, painstakingly so.

"Always-so...tight," Arthur gritted until he found Merlin's sweet spot and was able to speed up. He pushed into his warlock harder and harder, taking Merlin's breath away.

"S-so good!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur continued to pull in and out, faster and faster. He felt himself ready to come and thrust in once more, releasing into his servant. He held Merlin close, not pulling out, and kissed him two laid down in each other's arms and cuddled. They stayed that way for a very long time.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned quietly, looking up at his prince through his dark lashes, looking so damn cute and beautiful that Arthur was tempted to make love to him again.

"Yes?" Arthur murmured, ocean blue eyes wide and gorgeous.

"Will we always be together?"

The prince closed his eyes and held Merlin tighter and closer at the thought of possibly losing him. "Yes, Merlin. With my power as prince and King to come, I promise you that we will have each other always."

**A/N: A shorter chapter but one of my favorites cuz it's all sweet and stuff ^.^ Anyways, thanks again to my reviewers! You guys are so nice and amazing and I appreciate all of your kind words and advice!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow its been awhile! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I've been super busy with school and band and had major writer's block but Imma back now! Enjoy :)**

It was a few weeks after Merlin and Arthur's picnic. Autumn had finally reached Camelot in the form of cool air and colorful leaves. King Uther, Prince Arthur and the councilmen were in a court meeting when the knights ran in.

"Sire!" Leon said breathlessly, kneeling.

Uther frowned worriedly. "What is it? What requires interruption of such an important meeting?"

Leon raised, as did the other knights who had followed him in. "There are sightings of a great army along our borders. Not only that but we have caught a spy, possibly for King Lithren and his sorceress daughter, Princess Arlene."

Uther's eyes widened in anger. "Where is this spy?" he demanded. "Bring him to me. We will interrogate him immediately."

Leon bowed his head in obedience and went to retrieve the intruder. A short moment later, he was back with a thin, pale man around his 40s.

"Who are you and why are you in Camelot?" Uther asked as Arthur, Merlin and the councilmen all looked at the discussion.

The man smirked, his dirty face tight around dark eyes. "As if I would answer to the likes of you. You are an evil disgrace to this world, Uther Pendragon. You and your Camelot shall burn for your mistakes towards those with magic. But I must thank you for leading me in here so graciously. Now I can do this." And before the guards or anyone else could stop him, he closed his eyes and yelled, "_Haertheris occuzen vildour maeke!_" A cloud of silver escaped from the spy's mouth and shot through the walls. The man's body went limp and he fell to the floor dead, an evil smile still at his lips.

Uther was furious. "Knights follow that magic! Make sure it does no harm to Camelot!" The knights obeyed immediately, heading out the doors to try to find the wicked spell. Uther turned to Arthur. "I want you to head a search party and border patrol. We need to keep a constant eye on our territory from any more intruders and this advancing army. Go now." Arthur gave a short nod and headed out, Merlin following close behind.

Once they were out of earshot, the prince turned to Merlin. "Do you know what he said? What was the spell?"

Merlin frowned. "It was, well quite frankly it doesn't make much sense but it was sort of like a locating spell. A message, of sorts."

"A message? To whom?"

Merlin looked at Arthur. "I think he told Arlene how to get past Camelot's defenses."

Arthur looked away, shaking his head. "If that's the case then we better get a move on. Camelot will be in serious danger if her and her army gets through." Merlin nodded and the two started off to complete their tasks.

Every day in Camelot was worse than before. The signs of mischief started small, things like a few dead animals or crops here and there. But it continually decreased into larger matters such as whole fields of dead plants, animals and people alike getting terribly sick, the water supply dirtying mysteriously and so on. All of these pointed towards Arlene. Somehow she was able to send her magic or spies into the city, weakening Camelot from the inside.

Her most outward act towards the kingdom itself though was the day the assassin arrived. Merlin was in the marketplace picking up some items for Arthur when he ran into a person he didn't know. Which was rather strange because Merlin knew everyone, he was just that kind of person.

"Sorry, sir. I di-"

"Watch where yer walkin', " the man replied rudely. Merlin frowned and watched the tall, burly man with knotted brown hair walk away.

"Well then," he muttered, turning back to his shopping. It wasn't until later that he realized the key to Arthur's room was gone.

"I would like to give a warm welcome to Rougar, a very special friend of the kingdom who helped us take down a coven of witches a few years back." King Uther beckoned a hand towards the grubby man standing in the middle of the throne room. Merlin and Arthur applauded politely along with the other dignitaries and servants. "Rougar is on a trip to another part of the kingdom and will be staying with us for a week or so for a bit of rest. Helena, come show Rougar to his room and help him with anything he may need. There will be a banquet tonight celebrating our friend. That said, off you go."

After the speech, Merlin and Arthur headed back to the prince's quarters. "That was the man I ran into at the marketplace this morning," Merlin commented, beginning to pick up Arthur's room-again. "He was rather rude."

Arthur smirked. "Yes, I don't remember him being a kind fellow." And with that both returned to their work that needed finished before that night's feast.

The celebration was well under way. Arthur was sitting at his father's side, bored as could be. Even the entertainment for that night - cirque people who danced and ate fire and used mysterious colors - couldn't pick the prince's interest- or shake him out of his worries.

Merlin served drinks and food, as he normally did at feasts, all the while keeping a close eye on Arthur and Rougar. It wasn't until his prince politely excused himself halfway through dinner that the warlock began to worry. After handing his wine pot to another servant, he followed after Arthur.

The prince was standing on an outside terrace, looking over the courtyard. He sighed heavily and pushed golden strand of hair back with a broad hand. "Arthur," Merlin murmured, going to his prince's side. The prince leaned his head on a hand and glanced at his servant. "Is everything alright?"

Arthur sighed again. "I don't know, actually. I just… I have this feeling. It's hard to explain, but it feels like something is going to go wrong." He smirked. "Maybe it's just because we haven't any sign from Arlene in a while."

Merlin nodded understandingly and put a gentle hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

Arthur nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Come. Let's re-"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, Merlin felt a strong, threatening magical presence. His eyes widened in fear as he searched for the danger. A split second later, he saw the arrow which was flying right towards Arthur's heart.

"Duck!" He yelled, tackling Arthur to the ground just as the arrow whistled by their head and slammed into the stone wall behind them. Merlin was panting heavily and only let the prince up after the presence had disappeared.

Both boys sat up, a look of surprise on Arthur's face. He looked towards the clattered arrow lying bent on the ground. "You saved my life."

Merlin grinned. "I think I do that a lot, actually."

Arthur laughed and Merlin chuckled. "So who do you think would have done that?"

Merlin looked around. "No idea. But I'm sure there are tons of people just looking to off you. Half the time I'm one of them." The warlock laughed and Arthur grinned.

They stood up to head back into the celebration and alert Uther of the attempted assassination. "How did you even know that the arrow was coming? I'm a trained warrior and I couldn't have told."

Merlin shrugged. "Magic, of course. How else would weak ole Merlin be able to save your sorry arse?"

The two laughed again but quickly stopped once they reached the banquet hall.  
"Father, we need to send out patrols at once," Arthur announced. He lifted the arrow to show the room. "Someone almost achieved an attempt to murder me and if weren't for Merlin, they would have succeeded."

The King stood, his eyes widening in anger. "This is an outrage!" He looked to Sir Leon. "I want patrols searching immediately for the intruder and do not forget that if Arlene has any part in this I wish to know!"

While Uther went on with his loud exclamations of the evils of sorcery and such, Merlin noticed the mysterious figure of Rougar reappearing at the King's side. The sorcerer frowned. Where had Rougar been just now? Almost as if the witch-hunter understood Merlin's thoughts, he turned his dark gaze their way, causing the servant's brow to furrow more. After the King concluded his announcement, the dinner dispersed and Rougar's look was broke. Servant and master headed out, each with their own thoughts and suspicions. If Merlin's special sense was right though - and in these cases it usually was - then he knew exactly who the assassin was. Now he just had to prove it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Little did anyone know that last night was only the first of many attempts to take Arthur's life. Merlin was soon going to be saving his prince so many times that he thought maybe he should just be glued to his side so as to make it easier.

The next of the attacks happened while Arthur and Merlin were walking in the marketplace. Another arrow came flying towards them out of nowhere and Merlin pushed the prince out of the way once again.

A third attack came when they were on the training field and a deadly snake almost bit the prince's leg. Luckily, Merlin's magic had the snake's head off in seconds. Next was the falling stone, then the poisoned food, the magic fireball, the huge gargoyle and so on. Overall, after two days of saving Arthur's life over and over again, Merlin was very tired and the prince was in an exceedingly large amount of debt to his servant.

Merlin stomped out of the prince's room after another assault. He was getting quite frustrated and had half a mind to go straight to Rougar and demand that he either succeed already or stop attempting all together. But there was no need because the next moment, he was being dragged into a cupboard room.

The door slammed shut, leaving him in darkness. At first he suspected some of the knights again but when no one immediately appeared, his heart began to race.

"Hello?" he called out quietly.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. You really are a thorn in my side. I mean, Arlene warned me of your 'talents' but I didn't think you'd be this much trouble." A light flickered on and Rougar appeared in front of him.

Merlin frowned. "Rougar, you will never succeed in killing Arthur. And soon, I will be able to prove to the king that you are behind these attacks."

Rougar laughed. "Oh, Merlin. I will succeed. And speaking of the King...why not tell him now? You know it's me. And I'm sure your _beloved _Arthur wouldn't mind supporting you." Merlin didn't reply but that was all the more answer Rougar needed. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you fear the king and know he already suspects you for many things." Silence. "Well if that's the case then I think I know exactly how to kill the prince." And with that, Rougar was gone, leaving Merlin alone.

Merlin sighed and headed back to Arthur, knowing he would have try to explain the situation - and stop another assault on his prince's life.

"Arthur…" Merlin started slowly, standing in front of the honey oak desk. The prince looked up from his papers.

"Yes Merlin, what is it?"

The warlock sighed. "I think I know who's behind the attacks. But you might not believe me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Just go ahead and tell me. I promise to listen to you."

Merlin grimaced. "Alright. It's Rougar who's behind the attacks. He's working with Arlene."

Arthur nodded. "I thought so. He seemed rather strange from the last time. But I didn't mention it because I have no proof to show my father. How did you come about this discovery?"

Merlin shrugged. He wasn't very eager to tell about the meeting in the cupboard. He knew how protective Arthur was and if he found out Merlin was almost harmed...well they might not be able to prove Rougar's crimes before the prince went bearing his anger.

"Uh well you know, we kind of ran into each other...in a closet...and he may have mentioned how Arlene warned him of my powers and he uh, also knows why we haven't gone to the king and he might use that to plan his next strike." Merlin rushed his explanation without looking at the prince.

"Wait…did he hurt you? Merlin?" Arthur stood up and came around to his warlock's side, turning Merlin to face him. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Merlin smiled and nodded. "Yes Arthur, I'm fine. I knew I shouldn't have told you. You're always such a worry wart."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "I have to worry about you. You don't seem to care about your own safe being so someone has to."

Merlin smiled and was about to reply but a knock at the door separated them. "Sire, the King requests your presence immediately."

Arthur coughed to cover his embarrassment. "Um tell him I will be there shortly."

Merlin sighed. "Well, let's go face another assassination attempt." Arthur chuckled an gave his warlock a quick kiss on the lips.

"You know...to keep me fully safe you may end up sleeping here with me," Arthur said as they walked out the door.

Merlin groaned. "Arthur!"

The prince laughed. "Come now Merlin, mustn't keep the King waiting...especially with other thoughts on our mind."

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur out the doors.

"We have news on the approach of Arlene," Uther started, Arthur and Rougar walking next to him. Merlin walked a short distance behind, keeping a wary watch on Rougar and his possible next moves. "She and her army have not crossed into our borders yet but we are judging them to be at our gates in three days' time."

Rougar nodded. "Well I would love to stay and fight but I fear tonight will be my last night, sire."

Uther nodded. "Yes of course. I understand completely. Arthur, is there any news on the assassin?"

Arthur glanced at Rougar and smirked. "Actually father, there is one suspe-"

But before Arthur could continue, Rougar raised a glowing dagger and went for the prince's heart. Uther and Arthur turned too slowly to notice or to move. The knife was centimeters from Arthur when Merlin's magic, without thinking, reacted. He lifted a hand towards Rougar and chanted, "Falsmy prioti l'morte Rougar niefe!"

Uther's eyes widened as he watched Merlin's magic whip the knife from Rougar's hand and push him against the wall. "Guards!" He shouted. "Guards! Sorcerers!"

Rougar looked towards Merlin, his eyes flashing gold and the warlock was lying on the floor. Arthur and Uther stood at the side, watching as the two magicians fought. Both cast spells back and forth until finally, Merlin overpowered him. Rougar was backed against the wall, his own knife at his throat.

"Got you now!" Merlin shouted in victory. But Rougar smirked and with a flash of red, was gone. The knife clattered to the ground at the feet of the King, prince, and guards. Merlin looked up with a smile and then saw the hatred in Uther's eyes.

"Seize him! Throw him in the dungeons!" Uther shouted to the guards who immediately took Merlin's arms.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Father, you can't do this! Merlin just saved my life! It was Rougar who tried to kill me! Go after him! You can't take Merlin! No! Let him go!" Two guards came to restrain the prince while the others dragged an exhausted and confused Merlin to the dungeons.

Uther frowned at his son who was struggling to get to his love's side. "To find out my own son was consorting with sorcerers. I can't even begin to fathom it. Merlin will die tomorrow morning at sunrise. Until then, you will be locked in your room. Guards, take him away."

The two knights carried the fighting prince away. "You monster! You're not my father! I won't let you do this! You can't!"

Uther shook his head and walked away. "Someday you will learn," he muttered.

News of Merlin's magic spread like wildfire through the kingdom. The knights, who knew what was happening, were very concerned for their prince and his servant. Gwaine, who had known Merlin's secret, sat in silence, trying to think of a way to save him. Then the plan hit him. He gathered Arthur's closest knights around him.

"So here's the plan fellas…"

The sleep bomb rolled by the guards' feet. They looked down at it curiously and the next thing they knew, both were lying in a heap, sleeping. Gwaine peered out to check if the coast was clear and then beckoned for Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan to follow. They took the keys from one of the guard's belt and unlocked Arthur's door.

Arthur jumped up from his seat, sword in hand. His eyes widened when he saw the smiling Gwaine and other knights. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Freeing your arse, that's what," Gwaine replied. "Now come on, princess. We have a warlock to save."

Merlin jumped at the sound of the voices. Was it morning already? Was it his time to leave so soon? He couldn't tell. His heart beat rapidly at the thought. Would he be able to say one more goodbye to those he loved?

"It's this one, I'm sure of it," the voice whispered outside of his cell. Then the door creaked open and a golden light shone in on the terrified servant lying on the floor. The next thing he knew, Arthur rushed into the room, taking Merlin in his arms.

"Arthur! How did you get here?" Merlin whispered excitedly, holding his prince.

"How do you think?" Gwaine asked simply, revealing himself and the other knights. "Now come on, before the sleep bomb wears off. You two can have your reunion later. For now, we must go."

The two nodded and hurried out of the dungeons. They raced past guards and through gates until they were in the safety of the woods. From that point, the knights stepped back to give the two lovebirds some time to say their goodbyes.

"Arthur, what's going to happen?" Merlin asked quietly, shaking in cold and fear.

The prince sighed and drew his warlock in closer. "I don't know, Merlin. For now, you will stay in a cabin not far from here until I can convince my father to blow this whole thing over. Whatever happens, I will not let you get hurt." Arthur stroked Merlin's face gently, looking into his love's eyes. "I made you a promise, Merlin. We will be together. Nothing will change that, alright?"

Merlin nodded and pressed his lips to Arthur's in a gentle kiss. "Arthur...I love you."

The prince smiled softly. "And I love you, my warlock. Now please, go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Merlin nodded and headed off to the cabin, giving a nod of thanks to the knights. Arthur watched him go sadly, his heart breaking at the thought of being separated. Percival pat him on the back lightly. "It's alright, sire. You two will be together again. I just know it."

Arthur sighed. "Yes of course, you're right. I'm just...worried. I do not like the idea of him being without me."

And with one more shake of his head, the knights headed back to complete the plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: If it's italicized, then it's Merlin's vision/dream.**

"What did you do?" The king demanded, barging into Arthur's room. The prince jerked awake from his sitting position on the bed.

He blinked bleary eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"That sorcerer servant! He's gone! What did you do?" Uther asked again.

Arthur frowned. "Father I have no idea what you're talking about. As you've just seen, I've been locked in this room since yesternoon. How could I have done anything?" Arthur played his part well; he had to, if he wanted Merlin to escape from this unharmed.

Uther seethed. "Yes but how did he escape then!"

Arthur smirked at his father's belligerence. "Well father, as you so kindly told me yesterday, he _is_ a sorcerer. How do you think he got free?"

Uther growled. "This is-"

"Sire! Troops have been spotted marching less than two days from the castle!" Sir Leon interrupted, his face flushed.

Uther turned towards the knight, eyes wide. "Gather the knights and war council. We meet in five minutes."

Leon bowed and ran out. Uther went back to his son. "Because of more pressing matters, I will let this slide for now. But if I find you so much as told someone to let him free for you, then I will have no choice but to charge you with the crime of treason. Is that understood?"

Arthur bowed his head in acquiesce. "Yes, father."

Uther nodded. "I expect you to be with us shortly." And with that, he walked out, leaving Arthur to contemplate what his next step was.

Merlin tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. Bright colours and images flashed through his mind, too quickly to discern. Then a light switched on and a scene was displayed in his head.

_It was Camelot, the castle tall and aflame. People ran screaming, blood spattered everywhere, dark soldiers running and wielding thick swords._ Merlin turned.

"Where's Arthur?" he sleep spoke. _And his mind-self spun, searching for the prince. He traveled through gates, through halls, until he finally heard his prince's sweet voice cry out in pain. _

"Arthur..." Merlin muttered, rolling over.

_He raced through the doors of the throne room to see Arthur trapped by Arlene. She was pointing a sharp staff at him, cutting thin lines into his throat. Arthur gasped for breath as Arlene smiled and said, "Say goodbye, Arthur Pendragon."_

_Merlin stood and watched in terror._ "No!"

The warlock sat straight up, sweat drenching his head. He looked around wildly in a crazed terror, wondering where he was and what the hell was going on.

Slowly, his surroundings returned. He was sitting on a bed, the one in the cabin. The table was not far away, with a flower pot and beyond that, the door. Through one of the windows Merlin could see the sun rising over the horizon, casting a bloody glow on the barren autumn trees of the forest. The warlock's heart beat slowly returned to its normal pace and he leaned back, suddenly quite exhausted. He had no doubt that his dream had been a vision; the fire, the blood, the Black Army, and worse, Arthur in the clutch of Arlene. And it was all going to happen tonight. Merlin sat in contemplation for a long time. He knew what he had to do. Now he just had to figure out how.

The throne room was in a panicked state. Knights were running back and forth handing messages to each other and the king, constantly getting reports on the ever approaching army.

Everyone was shouting loudly to each other, trying to decide the best next move. The king was pondering some papers and plans, trying to contemplate everything through the anarchy in the room. Several different knights were trying to talk to him, each having something they thought was important. It wasn't until Sir Leon came rushing through the crowd that Uther finally took charge.

"Everyone be quiet!" The king shouted, louder than anyone else in the room. Dead silence followed; nobody moved and no one said a single word. "Sir Leon, what news do you have?"

Leon bowed his head quickly before answering. "Arlene's Black Army is moving faster than any we have seen before. We predict-no, we _know_ they will be here by nightfall."

Uther sighed deeply and turned to his war advisor. "What do you suggest is our best plan of action?"

The war advisor inclined his head. "I believe, my lord, that we should send troops to them immediately. The fact that we have not met them yet may render them into thinking we will be waiting here for them. Best to take them by surprise, try to get the upper-hand."

Uther nodded and looked towards Leon again. "How do their numbers stand?"

Leon swallowed. "Um sire, we are not quite sure. At first they seemed to be fairly large. But this latest look shows them to be a squadron of about 30."

Uther frowned. "That does not seem right...perhaps they are only a decoy group. Have you spotted where the others could have gone?"

"No sire. That is the strange part. It is as if they can decrease and multiply whenever they wish."

The king nodded and knew what had to be done. "We must take them on now, while their numbers are small and they are not expecting us." He turned to his son, who stood in full armour, dressed and ready at a moment's notice. "I want you to take a group of 100 men to fight them. You ride out in half an hour."

Arthur bowed his head and went out, calling orders to the knights to prepare for the battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arthur and his knights rode out just as the sun touched halfway in the sky. Sir Leon was with him to lead the way. As they started through the forest, Arthur's thoughts turned to Merlin. He wondered how the warlock was doing and whether he would be seeing him again. He hadn't wanted to pursue his father's idea of fighting Arlene's men straight on like this. Something about the situation made him very suspicious. How would Arlene plan to conquer the greatest kingdom in the land with only an army of 30? It made no sense and further supported Arthur's mystified instincts.

"How much farther are they?" Arthur asked Leon, letting their two horses trot side by side.

"They were near the end of the clearing that surrounds the forest, my liege," Leon replied.

The prince nodded. "How do you feel going into this, Leon?"

The knight glanced at his master. "Tactically, sire, or instinctually?"

Arthur tilted his head. "Both."

Leon frowned. "Well, Prince, tactically it may prove to be a positive war move. Instinctually however..." Leon dragged off, unsure of how to explain his doubts without them being seen as fear.

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Yes, I understand. It doesn't feel right."

Leon sighed in relief. "Exactly. There is no sense to it."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, the only sound being that of horses neighing and feet hitting the ground.

They were reaching the end of the forest when Arthur heard it. He raised a hand, signaling the entourage to stop. A tree branch snapped in the dense woods. Arthur hopped of his horse and drew his sword as silently as he could. He looked into the woods cautiously. A shadow passed in between the trees and that was all the more warning they received before the Black Army attacked.

Merlin had begun his preparations to help Arthur. The sun was high in the sky and he was busy collecting herbs and other things he knew Gaius would end up needing during the battle. As he was bent over in concentration, another vision hit him. _Arthur was fighting some of the black soldiers. Every time he hit his target, the soldier-which was more of a shadow than anything else-came back, refusing to be slain. The soldiers pressed in on Camelot, a never ending, never dying mob of black._

Merlin shook his head as he snapped back to reality. Camelot was to be fighting soldiers that could not die. Merlin remembered the last time they had to fight something that was dead. It had required the use of both magic and Excalibur, the Great Dragon made sword specifically for Arthur. Merlin knew that if Camelot didn't have either of those, it would surely fall.

The warlock finished his collecting for Gaius and headed back to the cabin. After he was done sorting out a few more things there, he headed off for the Lake of Avalon.

"Oh great Lady of the Lake, I come to you in a time of need. Camelot is being faced with danger never by the likes if before." Merlin stood at the edge of the lake, magic wavering in his voice as he called to the keeper of the serene waters.

"I know why you have come, Emrys. I have seen the potential dangers that threaten Arthur and Camelot. You are here for the sword and I give it to you willingly. Protect these lands, Emrys, or the Albion we all wish for will never arise."

With the end of her speech, an arm shot above the water, showing the shining Excalibur. While the lady herself was never revealed, Merlin knew from his magic senses that she was the definition of eloquence and grace. The sword soared through the air and he caught it deftly.

"Thank you!" Merlin cried and ran away to complete his long list of tasks.

When the attack started, there were only a few soldiers. Arthur and his men fought off the intruders but every second their numbers seemed to grow from nowhere.

"Quick, a count!" Arthur demanded.

"Ten!" Leon shouted.

"No, there's twenty now!" Elyan retorted.

"Think again boys, I'm sure there's more than 30," Gwaine replied smoothly as he ducked under swords and deftly sliced enemies.

Arthur glanced around. By the second, their enemy's numbers doubled while theirs were decreasing at a rapid pace. Then Arthur realized that no matter how many times they struck the shadowed soldiers, they didn't die, adding to the illusion of their quickly growing size.

"Fall back!" He shouted as they were soon overwhelmed. "Retreat! Now!"

Arthur jumped up onto his horse and several others followed. They raced out of the woods back the way they came until they were a couple planes away in a small clearing when Arthur finally stopped the troop to see how many had survived. He looked over the straggling men, some on horses, others gasping for breath on the ground, all wearing a look of great sorrow. One thing was for sure, there were less than 50 men left.

Arthur shook his, closing his eyes. He thought for a few minutes, allowing everyone to catch their bearings before they all headed back to Camelot to break the despairing news.

As soon as the knights returned, Arthur went to his father and explained the circumstances. Uther's face fell as he contemplated their losses.

"There is only one explanation for the soldiers we are going against. They are not human. They must be a product of magic," Uther said to his closest advisors and men in the throne room.

"But father, how do we fight beings that can multiply at will and never die? They are like the nigh itself! Elusive and impossible to defeat," Arthur exclaimed.

Uther shook his head. "We will do all that we can. For now, Gaius, will you work on a way we can defeat these things?"

Gaius bowed his head. "Of course, sire." With a flare of his tunic, he left the war men to contemplate their next moves.

The day had passed quickly and plans were started as night approached. The kingdom was in a Limbo like state, that is, until a sentry spotted the massive form of quick moving black almost at the gates of the entrance to the city. The warning bells rung across the castle and Arthur and Uther raced up the tower to see their enemies.

"By the Gods," Uther whispered. Not more could be said to explain the oncoming force that had the potential to destroy the whole of Camelot.


End file.
